Grimes and Dixon
by LiviLottie
Summary: Claire Grimes; younger sister to Rick gets to know Daryl Dixon on a more intimate level. Be warned PWP, shameless smut. Daryl/OC Established relationship


The clinking symphony of forks hitting the steel of the camping plates was all that could be heard through the thick air in which dust lingered in for moments too long, which was making breathing increasingly difficult. It was unnaturally peaceful and this made Claire uneasy, there was no way this storage unit was the sanctuary they'd been ruthlessly scouring the state of Georgia for, their winning hand out of an otherwise shitty deck.

She'd fooled herself into complacency upon that farm, and while this was more secure by far although taking into account the fact there were only fences that meant the difference between being dead or alive that wasn't the greatest commendation; and while locks keep you safe they also slow you down in a escape she'd been running for long enough to know that by now, this world was just one giant double edged sword.

She looked to her left where Lori sat, her growing belly protruding from her once narrow hips, the woman she'd grown to mutually dislike was exhausted and still hungry from the looks of it. Rick had given her all he could of his own food; eating only the bare minimum sacrificing his own food for his wife and unborn child. Though he still watched her discretely his mask of hardened leader firmly in place.

Claire pushed a curled brown strand from her icy eyes and sat up on her knees. She pushed half of what remained of her tinned beans onto her sister-in-law's plate. The gaunt woman stared at her, her eyes didn't hold the usual disapproving glower Lori usually reserved for her husband's sister, but rather reproachful wide eyes.

"Eat." Claire Grimes murmured the whole group looked up in shock as she broke what felt like the week long of silence.

Lori nodded in thanks as she began to devour what remained on her plate Claire stood, exhausted and on shaky legs and began her walk to her locker. The silence continued long after she walked down the hall everyone too fearful to make the smallest noise.

She had pulled down the shutter of what she'd deemed her 'room' when she felt eyes watching her movements, what she didn't expect was for a warm body to come up behind her and slam them into the wall,A leather clad chiselled chest rested against the curve of her heaving breast.

"Daryl. You idiot. I thought you were a walker." She hissed though her anger was absent from her hard tone.

"Tha' was stupid. You gon' starve if ya' keep givin' 'er your food."

"It was one time." She disagreed, to which she received an eyebrow raise which made her feel about ten inches tall. "Besides, Why would you give a rats ass about me, Dixon?"

He released one of her bony wrists just to encompass it next to it twin in his own tanned callous much larger hand. He slammed her into the wall once again with all the vigour of the first time, his hand began it decent down her body as his palm caressed worryingly flat stomach.

His hand finally met its mark; her waistband. He hadn't the patience for the shiny button and zip so he forced his hand down the newly made gap and into her underwear, his fingers stroked at her mound teasingly as he smirked at her heaving chest while she tried to remain unaffected "This is why I care." He whispered into her neck as he bent over her, his voice, that voice like chocolate on gravel or honey on a blades edge. His hand pushed down further and entered her wet opening. His two fingers immediately found their home which welcomed them back with pleasure. She gasped and ground her ass into the wall, she needed him deeper, she needed to feel him with her; needed to be connected. "More" she gasped as she bit her cracked lips to stop her from mewling.

"Daryl please!" Her hands clawed at his belt desperation getting the better of her, but she needed this, something solid; something real in this unpredictable shit heap the world was now.

His trousers fell low on his thighs as his member was free, Claire lowered her small hand and gave him a testing pump. The redneck had stopped in his ministrations and was intently watching the woman who knew him so personally as he gave out a moan of pleasure.

He pulled his fingers free from her core and grabbed her hips, pushing her trousers all the way down, as far as her boots would allow.

He effortfully lifted her onto the steel counter top and found his place between her welcoming legs. His hand disappeared between them as he lined himself up, the head of his cock stroking her sopping folds before he pushed himself home. The pounding thrusts were hard and needy as the two basked in the pleasure of being alive and together.

Daryl lifted her suddenly, still buried deep within her and carried her to her already laid out roll.

He sat first, her on his lap, riding him hard. From this angle she could feel him deeper almost hitting the entrance to her womb. She joined their mouths as she continued to bounce on his cock, teeth clashed with teeth as he began to pull up her lemon strappy shirt to reveal her dirty white bra, her breasts were more than a handful, though they were proportionate to her body, he could tell she would've been curvy in the days before the end.

They bounce in his face as he pulled one over the dirty bra, and began to suck on the rosy nipple. She moaned louder as the two drowned in yet another symphony, this time of moans.

Finally the end came as she clenched hard around his cock and her juices drenched him, he quickly pulled out as his seed sprayed her stomach. They'd learned a lesson with Lori and Rick and it wasn't a risk they were willing to take.

She remained on his lap as she reached behind her and removed her bra, she threw it to the pile on top of her bag. Claire leaned forward and kissed Daryl's head, his eyes closed under the action which reflected her love for him.

She then proceeded to roll of him and onto her back and pulled up her drenched underwear and jeans. Slowly she lay back resting her head upon the pillow, Daryl re buckled his jeans and followed her movement.

He watched as her finger moved to her stomach where his warm seed coated the pale flesh which lay there, she ran her finger through the liquid and brought it to her lips.

"You keep doin' that and you ain't gon be able to walk tomorrow."

* * *

**_Oh god that was filthy. Possibly may develop from a one-shot up to you guys really_**


End file.
